Vampire   of   Love
by Arisu yama-chan
Summary: Naruto menyukai Sakura. Tp cintanya tdk dpt tersampaikan pada teman kecilnya. Sampai saat itulah dia menemukan seseorang membuatnya tertarik. Tapi disaat yang sama dia mengetahui sesuatu aib terbesar di sekolahnya. Mind to RnR? Chap 1! NaruHina,SakuSasu!


Fic ke empatku :D mohon review.. :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto.

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruHina, SakuSasu.

Warning: OOC, AU, 'don't like, don't read!'

Summary: Naruto menyukai Sakura. Tapi cintanya tidak dapat tersampaikan pada teman kecilnya. Sampai saat itulah dia menemukan seseorang membuatnya tertarik. Tapi disaat yang sama dia mengetahui sesuatu aib terbesar di sekolahnya. Mind to RnR? Chap 1! NaruHina,SakuSasu!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vampire of Love

(Naruto POV)

Aku mencoba melihat sekelilingku. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyatakannya. Yah, saat inilah aku akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang kusukai. Gadis yang telah mengisi hatiku saat ini. Gadis itu tersenyum setiap kali bertemu denganku.

Haruno Sakura...

(Normal POV)

'BRAK'

Seorang pemuda menggebrak meja dengan sedikit bunyi keras yang membuat beberapa orang yang disekelilingnya mencari arah sumber suara itu.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tasnya di meja lalu duduk di kursi dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja sambil menggunyah permen karet dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya hanya pergi menjauh dari pemuda berambut kuning ini.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik ini menggambil 'sesuatu' yang berada di tasnya.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang telah kusut dan terlipat-lipat.

Matanya mulai membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. Tidak sampai 1 detik, dia langsung meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya sembarangan ke belakang.

Seorang gadis mengambil kertas yang terjatuh itu dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Harus di bilang berapa kali agar kamu mengerti, Naruto?" gadis itu berkacak pinggang sambil menggangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang kertas yang diremas pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tadi.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab malah duduk diam sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari gadis itu. Gadis itu dengan cemberut melihat tingkah Naruto pun berjalan ke depan dan duduk di bangku depan Naruto.

"Naruto, maaf. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu tadi pagi." kata gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang sedih kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Aku tau, kamu pasti pergi bersama Sasuke kan, Sakura?" kesal Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan kedua dadanya.

"Aku," wajah Sakura seketika memerah yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Naruto lalu menurunkan kakinya dari meja dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Yah, sudah lama Naruto menyukai Sakura teman kecilnya. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke datang dan merebut Sakura darinya.

Walau hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura masih belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itu di karenakan Sasuke tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada Sakura.

Tadi pagi pun sebenarnya Sakura lah yang mengajak Sasuke berjalan bersama-sama ke sekolah. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke menerimanya.

Tanggungan berat atas kecemburuannya menjadikan Naruto lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak rela Sakura, teman kecilnya yang sudah dikenal selama 7 tahun itu mendapatkan kekasih seperti Sasuke.

.

.

Tap tap tap.

Suara langkah kaki mengisi koridor yang terletak tepat di ujung sekolah. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiru-biruan berjalan dengan elegannya. Gadis itu menuju kesuatu ruangan yang jauh yang berada paling ujung.

Semakin jauh gadis itu berjalan, maka semakin sepi tempat itu.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu. Gadis itu membuka gagang pintu dengan memutarnya, lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu tampak agak gelap sehingga gadis itu harus menghidupkan lampunya dengan sakelar. Dalam sekejap lampu mulai hidup satu per satu.

Kini ruangan itu telah menjadi lebih terang dari sebelum. Gadis itu mulai mencari suatu tempat yang bisa ia duduki agar bisa bermain piano kuno tepat ditengah ruangan.

Yah, ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan musik yang sudah lama tidak digunakan lagi karena sudah banyak alat musik yang rusak.

Walau piano kuno ini masih bisa digunakan tapi karena terlalu kusam dan kuno maka sekolah membeli piano baru dan meletakkannya diruang musik yang baru.

Walau ruangan ini sudah banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba, gadis ini tetap menjaga piano itu baik-baik karena piano ini adalah piano yang pernah dimainkan oleh nii-sannya yang seorang pianis terkenal.

Nii-sannya sudah lama tidak pernah mengunjungi konoha lagi karena sibuk menjadi pianis yang terkenal.

Karena kesibukkannya lah membuat gadis ini menjadi sendirian. Biasanya nii-sannya selalu memainkan lagu kesukaannya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tanpa tentu arah. Yah, saat ini tahap emosinya sudah tidak menentu lagi. Antara cemburu, kesal dan marah.

Dia memikirkan Sakura akan selalu bersama Sasuke maka Sakura pun akan melupakannya.

Sewaktu berjalan, Naruto mendengar suatu detingan piano yang merdu. Irama yang sangat merdu itu mampu membuat semuanya terhanyut kedalamnya.

Naruto mencari arah sumber suara itu. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan jauh, sampailah dia tepat di depan pintu itu.

Pintu itu agak sedikit terbuka. Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis sedang memainkan piano itu sambil jari-jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts pada piano. Ia menutup matanya seakan masuk kedalam irama musik. Nada-nada yang merdu membuat Naruto sedikit terhanyut ke dalam, tanpa sadar dia sedikit mendorong pintu itu membuat pintu yang di dorong sedikit berdecit.

Gadis itu menyadari kalau ada seseorang di balik pintu tersebut. Dia langsung menghentikan jarinya pada tuts piano.

"Si.. Siapa?" tanya gadis itu sambil ketakutan.

"Keren sekali!" sontak Naruto tiba-tiba dari belakang pintu masuk kedalam ruangan membuat gadis itu terkejut hingga terjatuh dari kursi yang tadi dia duduki.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak gadis jatuh dri kursi karena terkejut.

"Ah, Ma... Maaf!" kata Naruto sambil berlari mendekati gadis itu lalu mengulurkan tanganya kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto sedang mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

Awalnya ragu akhirnya gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Maaf." kata Naruto lagi sewaktu membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab gadis itu sambil membersihkan debu-debu pada roknya.

"Permainan pianomu..." belum sempat perkataan Naruto habis, Gadis itu berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"He... Hei!" panggil Naruto sambil melihat arah gadis itu pergi. Naruto mengejar gadis itu, tapi karena tidak hati-hati dia terpeleset hingga jungkir balik.

Naruto hanya merintih kesakitan sambil melihat gadis itu telah menghilang.

.

"Aduuh.. Sakit!" rintih seseorang di ruangan kesehatan.

"Cowok tuh seharusnya kuat, Naruto! Masa luka kecil segini uda merengek." kata Sakura dengan kesal sambil mengobati tangan Naruto yang terluka. Dia menekan kuat-kuat mengunakan kapas yang telah di campuri betadine ke siku tangan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan karena pedih.

"AW! Pedih!" rengek Naruto lagi seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa kamu bisa sampe luka begini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil menempelkan plester tepat pada bagian yang luka.

"Aku cuma terpeleset." jawabnya sambil menutup matanya menahan pedih.

"Dasar ceroboh." ejek Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Tapi sebenarnya dia senang Sakura mengkhawatirkannya.

"Sudah sana, Balik ke kelas! Jangan bolos lagi!" perintah Sakura mendorong punggung Naruto keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Naruto masih memikirkan gadis yang ia temui di ruang musik lama itu. Gadis itu berkulit pucat dan manis sekali. Permainan pianonya pun sangat indah untuk di dengar.

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk mencarinya di sekolah yang luas ini. Naruto berjalan tiap-tiap kelas yang ia lewati sambil melirik ke dalam kelas.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Semua kelas telah dia cari dari kelas junior sampai ke kelas senior pun tetap tidak ada.

Tinggal satu kelas yang belum pernah dia kunjungi, Kelas khusus. Kelas itu hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai level lebih dari A. Sama seperti Sasuke yang juga termasuk kelas khusus itu.

Naruto pun bermaksud untuk melihat kelas khusus itu secara diam-diam.

(Naruto POV)

Ukh! Kenapa diluar ruang kelas ini terasa sangat mengerikan? Aura dari kelas itu bakan bisa membuat tubuhku merinding. Aku menyusuri koridor yg melewati kelas khusus itu.

Kelas khusus itu tampak sepi seperti tidak ada penghuninya.

"Hei." Seseorang memanggilku tepat dibelakangku. Sekejap bulu kundukku berdiri mendengar suara itu.

(Normal POV)

Naruto lalu membalikkan punggungnya dengan pelan. Mukanya sudah pucat pasif mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

Saat dia melihat arah kebelakang, Naruto hanya bisa terbelalak.

"Kamu?"

-TBC-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah.. Fic yang kubuat ini sewaktu ada ide.. Sedangkan fic lama masih belum siap.. *paling ga bisa bikin fic One shoot..*

fic ini sengaja saya pendekan untuk awal fic. XD. Tp fic selanjutnya semoga saya bisa memperpanjang fic ini.

iseng-iseng ketemu ide fic ini.

Nah..

yang uda senpai mohon kritikannya XD

Review plis XD..


End file.
